


Illyrian Oral Lessons

by CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Library Sex, Smut, illyrian lessons i guess, shadow fingering, the crackiest of crack ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks/pseuds/CatastrophicallyInLoveWithBooks
Summary: "How quiet can you be, spymaster?" she teases but before he gets to bite back a retort she takes him in her mouth and as his hands grip the shelves in search for some kind of purchase he accidentally knocks a book down. Nesta pinches his thigh since her mouth is currently occupied and she can’t reprimand him.





	Illyrian Oral Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché title is cliché. I’ve got no excuse or explanation for this. It’s Nezriel. It’s porn without plot. If you want some kind of context there's a Nezriel headcanons post on my tumblr (same username). I didn't properly edit or proofread it, it's posted just for shits and giggles so who cares anyway idk i do what i want

The kiss leaves her breathless. It’s rough and desperate and everything she’d hoped it would be. Azriel’s tongue is expertly exploring every groove of her mouth and she can’t stop her hands from wandering all over his body. Her slender fingers move over the cold plates of his fighting leathers from his muscled shoulders down to his hard abdomen skirting just over the waistband of his trousers as his body looms over her, keeping her trapped against the bookcase he shoved her against in the library in the House of Wind. He had been working - trying to figure out which were the most advantageous positions for his spies for the newest assignment Rhys had given him - when Nesta barged in the library claiming that she was free for another one of their weekly Illyrian language lesson. He’d offhandedly commented that he would only help if they practiced her oral skills and the innuendo had been enough to make the sexual tension that had been building up between them for weeks bubble over and get them to tear at each other’s clothes in a matter of seconds.

Azriel pulls away from her lips but Nesta’s disapproval dies in her throat as he reattaches his lips to her neck. He goes over the sensitive underside of her jaw, the slim column of her neck, the spot just above her collarbone that has her hands tangling in his hair in an instant, kissing, licking and grazing his teeth over every inch of the sensitive flesh.

“Stop being a tease and fuck me already,” she demands as Az sucks on a spot on the top of her breasts right above the edge of her bodice. The sheer impudence in her tone has him sinking his teeth into the soft tissue, hard enough that she throws her head back against the bookcase with a groan.   

“I thought you promised you’d impress me with your oral skills,” he snipes as he comes back up to kiss her and Nesta grabs his shoulders and he lets her turn them around so now he’s the one pinned against the bookcase. He shuffles to accommodate his wings and Nesta snorts and presses her body against him pushing him further into the shelves. She brings her hand down and palms his generous length though the material of his trousers and he growls at her touch.

“Who’s being a tease now?” he challenges, his voice rough and cups her backside through the skirts of her dress. Nesta only smirks at him as she slowly lowers herself down onto her knees before him, not breaking eye contact. She quickly works the laces of his trousers and pulls them down before grabbing him in her hand. His cock is wonderfully hard and thick and she now knows all the rumours about Illyrians and wingspans are true.

Azriel was only half joking about her oral skills but now that he sees Nesta kneeling before him and gripping his cock in her delicate hand he nearly loses it. A corner of her mouth twitches as if she knows exactly what he’s thinking and her grip gets a bit firmer as she stars pumping his hard length. The way she looks up at him from under her lashes, her grey eyes sharp and steady turns his blood into liquid fire in his veins and even though he grits his teeth in an attempt to stay silent, he can’t help but groan as she licks a long stripe from his base to his tip.

"How quiet can you be, spymaster?" she teases but before he gets to bite back a retort she takes him in her mouth and as his hands grip the shelves in search for some kind of purchase he accidentally knocks a book down. Nesta pinches his thigh since her mouth is currently occupied and she can’t reprimand him. He gathers her hair in his hand and guides her head down his cock – not that she needs much guidance, he quickly notices; her movements are perfectly precise and determined. The only sounds filling the empty library are his laboured breathing and the obscene wet sounds Nesta is making with her mouth which are driving Azriel positively insane.

“You look so pretty on your knees with my cock in your mouth,” Azriel tells her and she hums low in her throat, pleased with the praise. “You like that, huh? Do you like it when I tell you you’re a good girl?”

She only works his length more vehemently at his commendation, her hand quickly pumping what she can’t fit in her mouth. She moves the hand that was cupping his hip down to his balls and gently fondles them and Azriel groans loud and unrestrained. He sees the smile in her eyes at the way she’s got him by the balls – _literally_ – and he thinks it’s time to even out the score. He wills a tendril of shadow into existence and slowly slithers it until it wraps around her ankle and tugs her legs apart. Her only sign of surprise is a blink and her movements don’t falter but she spreads her knees wider for him. He quickly slithers the wisp of shadow up her thigh, under the skirts of her dress not having the patience to tease her. Not when he’s already so close and she knows it.

He wraps his shadow over the edge of the lace she finds between her thighs and pulls it to the side and wastes not a second longer before he runs the tip of the shadow between her folds. She lets out a breathless gasp at the sensation and he takes that as incentive to continue. He teases and torments her and only when she is moving her hips against the wisp of darkness does he plunge it inside her. Her movements stutter and she bows forward at the waist slightly, resting her head on his hipbone to try and compose herself but her hand is still gripping his cock and her hips are still moving in time with his shadow’ movements. The tendril feels gloriously cool against her heated insides and it feels close to the real thing but not close enough for her liking. This is not what she wants right now.

“Just fuck me already,” Nesta demands again and this time Az doesn’t hesitate. He picks her up and lays her down on the desk in the library, hitching her skirts up around her waist and tugging the bodice down, not bothering to take her dress off. All of his maps scatter to the floor but he couldn’t care less as he scoots Nesta closer to the edge of the table and she instantly hooks her legs around him, tugging him closer. In a mess of frenzied movements, she attacks his lips as he sheaths himself inside her in one swift movement which has her crying out against his lips.

“You need to be quiet,” is all he can manage to bark out as he sets an unrelenting pace, his hips slamming into hers. His movements are quick and smooth, the wetness from Nesta’s slit glistening on his cock every time he pulls out of her and the way she feels so perfect around him, so tight and hot and wet almost ends him then and there. Both of their breaths come out in laboured pants, and Nesta’s hands are clawing at his back trying to get him closer to her. His cock fills her up completely and he manages to hit that spot inside her that has fire pooling in her core with every thrust. She isn’t going to last much longer and by the way his hands are clenching the edge of the desk, he isn’t going to either.

“I - “ she starts but Az begins rubbing her clit in small quick circles and her mind goes blank. Her breathing gets faster and she can feel every muscle in her body tense up like a bowstring pulled too tight.

“Come for me, Nesta,” Azriel growls in her ear and the words are her undoing. She bites her lip to keep from making any noise as waves of pleasure crash throughout her, her walls clenching against him. He keeps thrusting into her for a few more seconds until he too comes with a half-stifled groan and collapses against her. He spends a minute like that, barely able to keep himself propped up on an elbow so his weight doesn’t crush her.

Nesta closes her eyes and tries to get her breathing to even out, her bones feeling like thawed ice in the afterglow of her orgasm. Azriel shakily pulls himself off her and pulls his pants back on in a few swift movements. He runs a hand through his hair and glances at Nesta who’s still lying on the desk.

“Same time tomorrow?” he asks. “For the Illyrian language lessons?” he quickly adds with a smirk. She only snorts softly at him and nods as she starts to fix her clothes and he strides out of the library, a faint smile playing on his lips.


End file.
